The Sory-Ram Trilogy, Part 3: Ready to Take a Chance Again
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: When Sebastian's infidelities finally come to light, Rory begins questioning whether to stay with Sebastian or return to Sam. Meanwhile, Sebastian deals with someone he thought he'd never see again. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: If you're reading this, you have found _Ready to Take a Chance Again_, the third entry into _The Sory-Ram Trilogy_; if you haven't read _Putting It Together_ and/or _If We Hold On Together_, turn back now and read those first.

* * *

><p>A few months have passed since Sam released himself of Rory, who had fallen for Sebastian. Regionals were approaching fast and everyone in Glee club was on edge, especially Rachel, who snapped at every person who tried to reason with her for a solo. That was one of the few things that set her off recently, the other was the fact that whenever she so much as looked at Rory, she would go off about dating the enemy, which everyone felt was rather insane, considering her past with Jesse St. James. Rory was typically silent during these rants, but during one particular Glee club, he finally cracked.<p>

"You know what, Rachel? Why is it your business that I'm dating Sebastian? He hasn't asked me a thing about New Directions and I'm not planning on telling him anything. Keep your opinions to yourself, why don't you?" Rory retorted before storming out of the room. Everyone stared at the door in shocked silence.

"Well, Rachel, I hope you're proud of yourself," Kurt said before leaving the room with Blaine and Sam in tow.

* * *

><p>"Rory, are you okay?" Sam asked, knocking on a stall door in the boys' bathroom; he had quickly learned that Rory was hole himself up in this particular stall whenever he was upset.<p>

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," he said; he still sounded like he was crying.

"Open the door and we'll talk, okay, buddy?" Sam coaxed. Rory gave a loud sniff and unlatched the door. Sam saw something that he thought he'd never have to see: a knife and Rory's left wrist bleeding. "What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded, snatching the knife away from Rory.

"He…he c-c-cheated on m-me, Sam," Rory managed to say before breaking down again. "I-I found h-h-him with s-someone e-else last n-night."

"Oh, buddy, I am so sorry," Sam said, bending down next to Rory. Kurt and Blaine ran in at that moment, saw Rory, and took a step backwards.

"Oh my God," Blaine whispered. "Kurt, get a lot of towels, now!" Kurt hurried over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled the whole thing out as Sam uncovered Rory's wrist. "What happened, Rory?"

"He found that son of a bitch in bed with some other guy," Sam explained. "Least now I have a good reason to kick the crap out of him." Rory's phone rang at that moment with Lady Gaga's "_Speechless_".

"It's Sebastian, let me answer it," Rory said softly. "Hello?" he asked, turning on speakerphone.

"Rory, baby, I am so sorry about last night. I know you probably hate me right now and I don't blame you. Let me just see you tonight, please?" Sebastian sounded desperate. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Rory covered his mouth.

"I don't know; you didn't seem all that sorry last night. I remember you telling me to 'get the fuck out of here' when I asked what was going on," Rory replied, still sniffling.

"And I didn't mean a word of it. You just caught me off guard, baby. Please let me make it up to you," Sebastian pleaded. Sam snorted derisively and Rory pushed him away, hoping Sebastian didn't hear it. He did. "What the hell is going on? Is Sam there with you?" he demanded.

"Great job, Sebastian, you figured me out," Sam mocked. Rory shot him a dirty look. "You'd better watch your back, dude. You hurt Rory, I hurt you. I'm going to disfigure that smirky little meerkat face of yours." Kurt and Blaine started to snicker.

"Who else is there?" Sebastian said, his voice rising considerably. "Is your whole Glee club listening to this?"

"It's just Kurt and Blaine, calm down," Sam said.

"I remember the day I said that to you," Kurt remarked. "It was that I didn't like that, the way you talked to Blaine, and your obnoxious CW hair." Blaine and Sam snorted with laughter at this.

"Oh, you're all gonna get it for this," Sebastian threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep it up with the threats. Like they're getting you anywhere," Sam said. "Did you know I found the reformatory where you broke out? Yeah, and I have their number on speed dial, saved for the day you screw up and I can finally send you away."

"Sam! You said you wouldn't interfere in this," Rory interrupted.

"I didn't. I knew he would mess up at some point and hurt you, so I came prepared for the day," Sam explained with a shrug.

"I'm coming for the lot of you," Sebastian snarled. "I'm going to kill you this time, Sam Evans."

"Okay, whatever, dude. If you even come within ten feet of me or Rory, I make the call," Sam said.

"Sebastian! Come back to bed!" a voice whined on the other line.

"You're still with him?" Rory asked, sounding really upset.

"He wouldn't leave until I gave him a…," Sebastian started to say, but Sam cut him off.

"Good thing we didn't come over. I just might've strangled you to death on the spot," Sam said pleasantly. "Goodbye, Sebastian." He hung up. "So how do you feel now that he called you? Didn't I warn you that he would do this?" Sam asked Rory, who was tearing up again. Rory nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I was such an idiot for believing he could change," Rory mumbled. Sam bent down and kissed Rory on the forehead.

"Come on, we're going home," Sam said, offering his hand to Rory. Rory took it and left the bathroom with Sam. "You guys wanna come?" Sam looked back at Kurt and Blaine. They looked at each other and shrugged indifferently, and then followed Sam and Rory.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how long has it been since you chose him?" Blaine asked as he, Kurt, Sam, and Rory sat on Sam's bedroom floor.

"Two months," Rory replied softly, looking at the floor. "And now I regret it." His phone rang again and he answered. "Hello?"

"Rory, is that you?" Sebastian sounded drunk. "You know I love you, Rory, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please talk to me."

"Sebastian, stop drinking and call me when you're sober," Rory whispered before hanging up. "He's been drinking a lot recently, especially after what happened two weeks ago. He tried to get back into Dalton, but Falcone refused and told him he could only return on the condition he take part in intensive therapy."

"I thought he was seeing a therapist," Kurt said.

"He stopped going; he said the therapist deemed him sane, but I didn't believe it. I asked him and he…" Rory didn't finish the sentence, but he lifted the back of his shirt to reveal a purple-bluish bruise.

"Oh my God, he did that to you?" Sam asked, looking shocked. Rory nodded and sniffed. "Rory, you have to tell me everything he did to you. Please, Rory, I can and I will get him put away for the rest of his life."

"I still love him though," Rory mumbled.

"How can you love someone like that?" Sam's eyes started filling with tears. He wanted nothing more than to have Rory back in his arms.

"I don't know; he can be charming at one moment and the next he'll be hitting me, calling me, and I quote, 'a nasty mick faggot'. I think he's bipolar or something," Rory said with a shrug.

"What was his home life like?" Kurt asked.

"He actually told us that, remember? You, me, Nick, and Jeff, he told," Sam said to Rory, and he turned back to Kurt and Blaine. "He was apparently a child of neglect, always ignored by his parents. He tried to get his parents' attention by doing crazy shit, but they didn't really care that much. I mean, they sent him to therapy, but still nothing came of it. His parents sent him to Dalton after something happened – he refused to acknowledge it – and told him that they'd rather he die of AIDS than come home. Nick and Jeff were his first friends. This last part is kinda weird, he was getting accepted and was embracing his singing voice, and then the crazy came back and took over."

"Wow, that's quite a story," Blaine remarked.

"He was totally calm when he told us this, and afterwards, he just left without another word to anyone," Rory quipped. He leaned back against the bed and sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about him. I mean, I love him but I'm tired of the abuse."

"Can I talk to him?" Sam asked.

"No, last time we tried that, you had a black eye and his lip was split open," Rory said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, the son of a bitch called me out. After all the crap he's put us through and the fact that he stole my boyfriend is enough for him to deserve a good beating." Sam tried to defend himself.

"I made a choice, Sam. Sebastian didn't steal anything. Do you want to know why I chose him?" Sam nodded and Rory sighed. "It's because I just don't have feelings for you anymore. I have no idea why, but I don't. I'm going to go get something to drink." Rory left the room without looking at anyone.

* * *

><p>"Well, at least he was honest," Sam mumbled as he wiped his eyes.<p>

"Hey, Sam, it's gonna be okay," Kurt said, sitting on the bed and rubbing Sam's back. "Blaine and I will help you through this; we'll get through it together."

"I just want Rory back," he moaned.

"Did you know Sebastian tried to break up me and Blaine? He wanted Blaine, and, hell or high water, did I sit idly by and let him. I beat the crap out of him and then Blaine and I went out," Kurt mused. "He didn't seem all too insane when that happened though. He was just a seductive douchebag."

"He's…out there." Blaine was thinking out loud. "The first time we met, he said that I sing like a dream and I'm sex on a stick. Pretty straightforward, don't you think? Kurt, don't give me that look." Sam looked up at Kurt, who was looking rather peeved.

"You never said any of that. Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded.

"Well, I figured you'd get all pissed off, like you are right now," Blaine said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"You should've told me in the beginning," Kurt muttered.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, if I don't tell you things straight off. You didn't tell me you talked to Karofsky when we were at Scandals," Blaine retorted.

"He wasn't threatening me or anything; he was telling me about his new school and how he's finally coming to terms with being gay," Kurt explained calmly, stroking Sam's hair.

"Wait, Karofsky's gay?" Sam looked up at Kurt. "Is that why he was picking on you so much last year?"

"Turned out he had a crush on me. He kissed me in the locker room, threatened to kill me if I told anyone which is why I transferred to Dalton, the whole Bully Whips thing was enough of a reason to let me transfer back. Then he disappeared at the end of the year, and a few months ago when Blaine and I went to Scandals with that rat bastard Sebastian, I saw him, we talked, he's accepting himself, end of story," Kurt said.

"Wow," Sam said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at school, Sam saw Rory at his locker on the phone with someone, most likely Sebastian. Sam turned away, trying to keep from tearing up when he heard something slam; he spun around to see Rory on the floor and two hockey players laughing as they walked away.

"Hey, Rory, are you okay?" Sam asked as he ran over to help Rory.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me, please," Rory said quietly as he picked himself up off the floor. "You don't have to be nice to me, especially after what I did. It's about time I start standing up for myself. I gotta go."

"Rory, wait," Sam pleaded, but Rory ignored him and kept walking. Sam leaned against a locker and slid down to the floor.

"Hey there, are you okay?" a voice asked. Sam looked up to see a tall black-haired boy standing there, books in hand and a weak smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Sam mumbled.

"You look a little down, something happen?" the boy asked gently.

"My boyfriend doesn't love me anymore, so he's with someone else now," Sam mumbled.

"Oh, dude, that sucks. Yeah, my boyfriend dumped me about three months ago and I'm still stuck on him. He's a douchebag, but I love him," the boy admitted, sitting down on the floor next to Sam. "I'm Joel, Joel Richardson, just transferred in." The boy extended his hand.

"Sam Evans, nice to meet you," Sam smiled, shaking the boy's hand.

"My first class is Spanish with Mr. Schuester. I gotta go find it," Joel said, getting up and dusting himself off. "These floors are nasty. I don't know what I was thinking sitting on them."

"I'm going there too, come on." Sam started down the hallway, Joel caught up quickly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys," Sam greeted the Glee club after school; everyone looked up to see Sam and a boy they didn't recognize. "This is the McKinley High Glee club, the New Directions. Finn and Rachel, our captains," Sam nodded to them, they looked up and smiled. "Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina, Brittany and Santana, Quinn and Puck, Sugar, and Mr. Schuester, our director; everyone, this is Joel, he's new." Joel waved and grinned.<p>

"Can I audition?" Joel asked hopefully.

"It would be nice to get some more members," Rachel said. "That way, we have more talent to win Regionals; I mean, not that we need much more."

"Yentl, will you please shut up and let the boy audition?" Santana said.

"This is one of my personal favorites and it has always suited me for auditions. By the way, I know I'm not very good," Joel said before whispering a song into the pianist's ear.

"_Our love is an old love baby  
>It's older than all our years<br>I have seen in strange young eyes  
>Familiar tears<br>We're old souls in a new life baby  
>They gave us a new life to live and learn<br>Some time to touch old friends  
>And still return<em>

_Our paths have crossed and parted_  
><em>This love affair was started long, long ago<em>  
><em>This love survives the ages<em>  
><em>In its story lives are pages<em>  
><em>Fill them up<em>  
><em>May ours turn slow<em>

_Our love is a strong love baby_  
><em>We give it all and still receive<em>  
><em>And so with empty arms we must still believe<em>  
><em>All souls last forever<em>  
><em>So we need never fear goodbye<em>  
><em>A kiss when I must go...<em>  
><em>No tears...<em>  
><em>In time...<em>  
><em>We kiss hello<em>,"

Joel sang before bowing. Light applause followed this. "I told you I'm not very good," he said sheepishly.

"Well, at least he's frank," Kurt muttered and Blaine nodded.

"Mr. Schue, what do you say?" Finn asked.

"I say we have a new member, and don't worry, Joel, we'll help you," Mr. Schue said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Joel is me in a nutshell. I'm well aware I can't sing, but I sure as hell try.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder where Rory was," Sam wondered out loud after Glee club.

"Who's Rory?" Joel asked, running after Sam.

"The boyfriend who fell out of love with me," Sam mumbled.

"Oh, okay. My boyfriend fell out of love with me too. He was always chasing some other guy while we were together. I didn't hold it against him; I know I'm not attractive, I was lucky to have a guy like him. He's smokin' hot and I'm so not," Joel said, walking beside Sam.

"Aw, dude, don't think of yourself like that. You're attractive in your own way. It may not be on the outside, but I think you're a pretty cool guy," Sam reasoned.

"Thanks, Sam, but you don't know the half of it. I'm an asshole, but a pro in a world of cons about me is that I'll admit that I'm an asshole," Joel replied with a smirk.

"Hey, Sam," a voice called behind them. Sam and Joel turned to see Rory running towards them. Sam squinted to get a better look and saw that Rory had a black eye.

"Rory, what the hell happened to you?" Sam demanded.

"I asked Sebastian what was going on with the other guy, and he hit me," Rory explained in a whisper.

"Why are you still in love with him if he beats you up?" Sam's voice cracked.

"I don't know. He says he loves me and I love him too." Rory looked down.

"Not to break the sad, but I'm Joel," Joel cut in, extending his hand to Rory. Rory shook it and looked up at Joel, who smiled softly. "Did you say Sebastian?" Joel asked and Rory nodded. "Sebastian Smythe?" Rory nodded again, looking confused. "That son of a bitch, now I see why he dumped me. He was after you. How could I be so stupid?"

"Wait, Sebastian's your ex?" Sam asked, looking incredulous.

Joel nodded and said, "Now I know why he's been such an asshole to me and telling me to get lost. He wanted Rory here. I could see why, Rory's fucking adorable; he just wanted someone attractive. He told me he didn't care what I looked like, that he'd love me no matter what. Oh my God, I am going to kill him. Sam, I gotta go. It was nice to meet you, Rory." Joel ran off down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Is Joel new?" Rory asked Sam as they walked out to catch the bus.<p>

"Yeah, he auditioned for Glee club. He said he wasn't very good, he was okay, Mr. Schue said we'd work with him," Sam said.

"Hey, Sam, Rory," Nick said, pulling up at the bus stop in his car with Jeff. "Something wrong, you guys look sad."

"We just met the guy Sebastian dumped for Rory," Sam explained.

"Oh, you met Joel?" Jeff asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah, that kid's kinda weird. He's usually going off about some random thing. He was at Dalton with us, and then he transferred. He was always tagging after the Warblers, wanting an audition; we gave him one, he couldn't sing though. Well, not as well as everyone else. Thad broke it to him lightly, he seemed to accept it, but he never left us alone."

"Huh, he just joined the New Directions," Sam said.

"Good luck, he's really uptight," Nick said.

"Hey, I got to go, my ride's here," Rory said abruptly, running over to a Prius. Sam saw Sebastian kiss Rory as he jumped in.

"I want him back so badly," Sam moaned. Nick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you know, Joel wants Sebastian back really badly too; apparently he was the only one who could control Sebastian. Maybe we could find some way to give Sebastian back to Joel and Rory back to you," he said.

"I'm up for it." Sam smiled and got in the backseat of Nick's car.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: In response to a review, Joel is not evil. Like Sam, he just wants his boyfriend back. He harbors no ill feelings against anyone, except Sebastian. He was actually kind of a filler character, because I didn't have any ideas on how to keep the story going before I wrote him in, but here his character expands hugely.

* * *

><p>Sam rode with Nick and Jeff as they traveled back to Dalton Academy. Nick was going into detail about Joel.<p>

"He has this thing called Asperger syndrome; he's open about it. Weird thing, he never looked directly at us. He said that his shrink diagnosed him with it in his junior year, before that, everyone thought he had ADD," Nick explained, parking the car. "So what should we do about Rory and Sebastian? Rory's obviously attached to Sebastian and Sam is attached to Rory while Joel is attached to Sebastian as well. How do we make this right?"

"We show Rory how unpleasant Sebastian really is?" Jeff suggested.

"Good, but how?" Nick pressed.

"Well, you said Joel is like the only person who can control Sebastian, so should we set him off and show Rory how horrible he really is?" Jeff thought out loud.

"Yeah, but what if Sebastian gets physical?" Sam wondered.

"We'll have Joel in the wings ready for use. He wants his boyfriend back more than anything, I'm sure he'll help us," Nick reasoned. "By the way, I am not calling him. Someone else has to do it. I don't think I can stand it if he has my number again." Nick threw up his hands and walked into the school.

"What happened last time?" Sam asked Jeff, who was getting out of the car.

"Last time Joel had Nick's number, he wouldn't stop calling. I mean, it's one thing if you're lonely and you have no friends like Joel apparently does, but it's another if it's multiple times a day," Jeff explained. "I guess I'll do it." Jeff pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Joel? Hey, it's Jeff. I'm at Dalton with Nick and Sam, and we're planning on getting Rory back to Sam and Sebastian back to you, so just come on by if you can, okay?" Jeff paused for a minute. "Okay, see you in a bit."

* * *

><p>As Joel arrived, Nick, Jeff, and Sam had called Sebastian and asked him to come to Dalton.<p>

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Joel asked, looking a little hesitant. "I mean, yeah, Sebastian will listen to me, but what if he gets physical? Even I can't stop him when he gets to that place."

"Don't worry, I have the reformatory on speed dial," Sam assured Joel.

"You know about the reformatory?" Joel demanded. "How do you know about that?"

"Well, Sebastian got Rory drunk on their first date back in December, raped him, threatened to kill him, almost raped him a second time, went to said reformatory, broke out, posed as a transfer student, threatened to kill Nick and Jeff, forced Rory to give him a blowjob, kidnapped him, somehow smooth-talked him into cheating on me, and openly abused the lot of us ever since we met," Sam pointed out. "And I'm sure you saw Rory's black eye earlier today."

"Wow, I didn't know about all that. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Sam. Nick and Jeff, you guys too. I had no idea what he was capable of," Joel muttered, sitting down. "I don't want him back if that's true. Okay, I know you guys don't like him, but you're telling me the truth, right?" All three boys nodded at the same time. "Oh my God, I don't know what to say," he mumbled, his eyes starting to tear up. "I'll help you guys get him put away for good. And then I'll go away as well. I shouldn't have come here."

"Joel, it's okay," Jeff said comfortingly, putting a hand on Joel's shoulder. Joel sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"He's here," Nick reported, hurrying back into the room.

"Let me deal with him," Joel said. "I need to talk to him, face to face." Nick, Jeff, and Sam went into the adjoining room and peered into the main room as Sebastian entered.

"Joel, what are you doing here?" Sebastian demanded.

"I need to talk to you, Sebastian. I heard about some things that you've done, and I want to hear if they're true from you. Did you get Rory drunk and try to force yourself on him?"

"Joel, I…," Sebastian started to say.

"Did you?" Joel's voice rose and Sebastian looked startled by this outburst.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Did you rape him while you were supposed to be with me?" was Joel's next question; his voice broke.

"Yes, Joel. I did," Sebastian replied. Sam saw the tears in Joel's eyes start to fall.

"I can't believe you, Sebastian. I thought you were different. And then you told me to get lost because you stole someone else's man. I don't care if you're in love with him or whatever. You just didn't tell me straight-forward, and that's what really hurts. I was the only one who expected the best of you and all I got was the worst. Right now, all I can think about is killing you right here, right now, but I won't," Joel said in a low voice, his tears falling freely.

"I'm sorry." Sam saw Sebastian look up at Joel tearfully.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. You know what I thought when you suddenly stopped coming to school? I thought you'd gotten yourself into some kind of trouble, and I was ready to help you out. Shit, I've helped you out so many times. Remember when your parents sent you here? Who was the first person to talk to you on your first day? Oh yeah, me. Who first heard you sing and encouraged you to audition for the Warblers? I did. And who ditched me when he became popular? That one was you. You know why I kept following the Warblers around? It was because I wanted you back, and I wanted nothing more than to have you back, Sebastian."

"Joel, I…," Sebastian tried to say again.

"And now I know what really happened: you went to McKinley to try and get your revenge. That's right, they told me. And the only way you know how to express your anger is through threats, which is sad, even for you. Look at me, Sebastian. I'm a wreck now. I'm failing my classes; I can't hold a steady relationship, not even a damn job. You know that temp job I had? It's over because I lost sleep worrying about you. Can't you see how much I've done for you?" Joel was standing, facing Sebastian.

"I don't know how to apologize, Joel," Sebastian said quietly.

"Then don't. I don't know how you got Rory to fall for you, and I bet it wasn't moral, 'cause that doesn't seem to be your strength. Everything's immoral for you, Sebastian. I remember when you went to Scandals with Kurt and Blaine. I remember everything: the day Blaine came to invite us to _West Side Story_, you know where I was? I was in that room over there, watching you flirt with Blaine. I knew you were dishonest, but it wasn't until now I've realized how truly evil you are. Goodbye, Sebastian." Joel left the room without another word or glance at anything. Sebastian sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," Sam muttered; he was crying as well.<p>

"I had no idea how much Joel cared," Jeff said.

"I got it all on my phone," Nick said.

"Who's in there?" Sebastian's voice demanded. The three boys froze as the door was yanked open. "You heard it all, didn't you?" The three nodded. "Well, I hope you got on tape so you can go tell Rory how much of a bastard I am. Just go ahead and do it. I can't believe I messed up so badly with Joel. I had no idea he cared so much." Sebastian's eyes were full of tears. "I can't turn back the clock, but if I could, I'd make sure none of this ever happened. I'm so sorry, all three of you. I'll leave forever. Apologize to Kurt and Blaine for me and tell Rory I said goodbye." Sebastian wiped his eyes and turned to leave.

"Dude, wait," Sam interrupted. "You don't have to leave. You can have Rory; I'll learn to live with it. We can still be friends, but only on one condition."

"Rory doesn't deserve a guy as horrible as me. What's the condition?" he asked.

"You get some serious fucking help. Please go to therapy and sort your issues out. One thing you really have to do though is find some way to apologize to Joel. He loves you so much, as you heard. You're like the world to him, Sebastian. You may not be the nicest guy in the world, but…I don't know how to finish that sentence. Oh, you're the guy for him. That's a good way to put it," Sam mumbled this last part with a shrug.

"You guys believe in me that much after all I put you through?" Sam nodded. Nick and Jeff looked indifferent, but Sam kicked them both and they nodded as well. "I appreciate this a lot, guys. Thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2**_: A super-long chapter for my readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated so much recently. I've been under the weather. Many of Joel's life aspects are mine.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, what the hell did you just do?" Nick asked as the three boys walked outside. "Sebastian can just keep Rory, is that it?"

"Calm down, Nick, I said that to guilt him. I intend on getting Rory back, even if it means lying like hell. Besides, at the rate we're going, Sebastian's gonna break up with Rory and try and get Joel back," Sam replied, climbing into the backseat.

"What about this whole spiel about being his friend? After all the bullshit we went through, we're all gonna be one big happy group of friends?" Jeff turned around to look at Sam.

"Ok, that was partially true. I don't want any more grief between us, but considering his past, I highly doubt Sebastian will actually go to therapy. I just want this to be over, guys. Is there something wrong with that?" Sam looked skeptically from Jeff to Nick, who was looking in the rearview mirror.

"Fine, but don't expect group movie dates," Nick muttered, starting the car.

* * *

><p>When Sam arrived home, he saw Sebastian's Prius in the driveway. He quickly got out of Nick's car and entered the house, sensing something could be wrong.<p>

"Rory, are you home?" Sam asked loudly.

"I'm in here, Sam," Rory called back. Sam walked cautiously towards his bedroom door. Opening the door, he saw Rory sitting on the bed and Sebastian sitting on the desk.

"Hey, Sam," Sebastian said. "I just came to tell Rory what happened."

"And Sebastian had something important to say, but he has yet to tell me what it is," Rory added. "Nick, Jeff, what are you doing here?" Nick and Jeff hurried in behind Sam.

"They already know, Rory. I wanted to tell you myself," Sebastian sighed, getting down on his knees in front of Rory. "Rory, I am so sorry, baby. It's over. As the cliché says, it's not you, it's me. I learned something tonight and I should've seen it before. There is someone out there right now who has helping me since the day he met me, and I treated him like he was nothing. Joel needs me, Rory, and, quite frankly, I need him. I didn't realize how much he'd done for me, bailing me out so many times. We'll always be friends, Rory, despite all the crap I put you guys through. I'm trying to change, I know I said that before, and I'm still trying. Besides, Rory, I know one guy who still loves you. He's right over there," Sebastian nodded to Sam, who smiled, "and he wants you back more than anything. I will always love you, Rory, but this is the way it has to be. I'm sorry."

"I'll always love you too, Sebastian," Rory whispered as he hugged Sebastian.

"I should go try and win Joel back," Sebastian said as he stood up, shaking hands with all four boys, and then leaving the house.

"I'm sorry, Rory," Nick said, sitting down next to Rory on the bed.

"I can't believe we're over," Rory mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"But at least he won't do anything rash again." Jeff sat down on Rory's other side.

"I'll leave you alone, Rory," Sam said, turning to leave.

"Sam, wait." Rory got up and chased after Sam. Sam turned just in time for Rory to kiss him. "Remember when I said I didn't have feelings for you anymore?" Sam nodded. "I still do. I always will. The feelings just weren't there then for some reason. You're my first time and my first true love, Sam. I can never forget that."

"What say we go on a date? Just the two of us and we'll go from there," Sam suggested, looking down at Rory.

"I'd love to," Rory whispered, taking Sam's hand and walking away.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Jeff said, snuggling up to Nick.

"Cute, schmute, at least Sebastian's reign of terror is over," Nick mumbled. "He deserved that beating we gave him."

"Nick, for one moment, can't we just enjoy our love for each other? Do you always have to make a moment like this something off-topic?" Jeff asked, looking up at Nick.

"You know I love you, Jeffy, even though sometimes I won't admit it," Nick chuckled, kissing the top of Jeff's head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: The next chapter will reveal a rather sad, disturbing truth about Sebastian and Joel's past. Brace yourselves.


	7. Chapter 7

After Sebastian left, he drove over to Joel's place where he knew Mr. and Mrs. Richardson were on vacation, so Joel had the house to himself. Sebastian walked to the front door and knocked. Joel opened the door and scoffed when he saw Sebastian.

"What do you want? I'm tired and I'm about to go to sleep," Joel demanded.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm in love with you and I only want you," Sebastian replied.

Joel sighed heavily and opened the door wider to let Sebastian in. "Come in and don't make too much noise. My brother's asleep, although actually I think he's out."

"You have a brother?" Sebastian looked curious.

"Yes, he's straight and he has a girlfriend. Now tell me what you're here for or leave," Joel said testily.

"Joel, I'm here because I want you back. I am so sorry about everything. I just broke up with Rory and sent him back to Sam," Sebastian explained, sitting down on the couch.

"Just because you broke up with your little Irish boy doesn't mean I'll take you back on the spot. You did so much to me and I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you. Hell, I shouldn't even consider forgiving you for what you did," Joel snapped.

"Dude, please hear me out," Sebastian pleaded.

"Did you forget something, _Warren_?" Joel asked, raising his eyebrows and putting emphasis on the name.

"Sorry, didn't mean to call you dude. Forgot how much you hated that," Sebastian put in quickly. His eyebrows raised and he looked quickly at Joel. "Wait, what did you just call me?"

"You catch on fast now, don't you?" Joel scoffed. "I didn't bring this up earlier because I knew Sam, Nick, and Jeff were there and I didn't want them to hear it. Remember what you did to me on prom night at Knightley? It took me years to find out it was you; in fact, I figured it out just last week: Warren Rhodes is Sebastian Smythe; you changed your name to sound more impressive. There was one thing you did that night that was so awful, even for you."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Knightley High School prom night, April 2010:

"Goddamn it, Warren, where are you? You're half an hour late," Joel muttered, standing outside in a tuxedo. "Fuck it, I'll walk."

Joel walked into the auditorium and saw Warren dancing with a girl. Many sparks of jealousy left Joel's eyes as he approached Warren.

"What the hell are you doing? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago, you douche," Joel snapped, shoving Warren.

"What are you talking about, fag? What are you, obsessed with me? Why would I invite _you_ to prom?" Warren asked, making bystanders start to laugh. Tears of embarrassment stung Joel's eyes; he wasn't out yet, his parents didn't know either.

"Go away, homo," the girl sneered. "Go find some trick's dick to suck." This comment made the spectators laugh louder. Joel turned bright red.

"Hey, everybody, look who's got a thing for Rhodes," another boy called out. Joel didn't know the boy as he pushed Joel towards Sebastian. "Go ahead and kiss him, queer."

"Joel Richardson is a faggot," Warren yelled, which started a chant of "Faggot! Faggot! Faggot!" Joel almost burst into tears as he fled the auditorium.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>"Do you remember that night, Sebastian? Or should I say Warren? Did you know it was me when I first talked to you at Dalton?" Joel asked, tears falling.<p>

"Yes, Joel, I knew it was you, but I didn't tell you because I felt so guilty about that night and I didn't want you to relive it," Sebastian explained.

"Do you know how much trauma I went through after that night?" Joel's voice rose considerably. "I never told anyone about it because I just couldn't. I transferred away from Knightley to Dalton because I was told there was zero-tolerance harassment policy. If I knew the guy who drove me away from Knightley was at Dalton, I might as well have just killed myself. I never want to see you again, Warren Rhodes or Sebastian Smythe or whoever you are. Get out of my house right now or I will call the police."

"Joel, wait a minute." Sebastian stood up, but Joel shoved him back onto the couch and pulled out a gun.

"I swear to God, I should shoot you dead right here and now. That way, no one will ever have to deal with your shit anymore."

"Joel, baby, please think of what you're doing and put the gun down," Sebastian said, trying to conceal the fear in his voice.

"Sweet-talk will not get you out of this," Joel hissed. The doorbell rang suddenly and Joel froze.

"Joel, are you home?" Nick's voice called. "Sam, Rory, Jeff, and I wanted to check up on you."

"Fuck. Okay, I can handle this. I don't want to hurt them, but I want to kill Warren. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Joel muttered to himself. Sebastian opened his mouth, but Joel pointed the gun at him again. "Keep your trap shut, Warren. If you make so much squeak, I will shoot you in the head, got it?" Sebastian nodded and stayed silent. Joel tucked the gun into his back pocket and went to answer the door.

"Hey, everything's fine. I'm just talking to Warren." Joel put on an innocent tone as he opened the door; he caught his mistake suddenly.

"Can we hang out here? It's kinda lonely at home," Jeff asked.

"Who's Warren?" Sam asked.

"Uh, now's not a good time, guys. _Sebastian_ and I are working things out, and he's being nice and silent while I rant at him," Joel said, rubbing his neck.

"Hey, guys," Sebastian called. "You guys should go. Joel's going crazy and I don't want you to see this." Joel's head snapped around to glare at Sebastian, who shrunk into the couch.

"I'm perfectly fine, just a little stressed out," Joel put in quickly.

"Joel, I think you should turn around," Nick said, backing away from the door. Joel complied and faced the gun in his face.

"Sebastian, you said you would do this like a normal person," Sam called.

"This isn't my gun, it's Joel's. I grabbed it from his back pocket, the little bitch was threatening me with it," Sebastian said.

"Warren, take the fucking gun out of my face!" Joel yelled.

"Why do you keep calling him Warren?" Rory asked from the back of the group.

"'Cause that's his real name, Warren Rhodes is Sebastian's real name!"

"Why were you using a gun, Joel?" Nick asked.

"You want the truth? Okay, here's the truth: Sebastian humiliated me, he outed me in front of the whole prom back at Knightley, where his name was Warren Rhodes. He invited me to prom, and then he stood me up. When I got there, he denied ever saying anything to me," Joel's voice broke. "He made me look like a total stalker in front of everyone; he yelled it out 'Joel Richardson is a faggot'. I transferred from Knightley to Dalton. I just found out last week that Sebastian was Warren. I should've killed you when I had the chance." Joel collapsed onto the couch and Sebastian lowered the gun. "And you just didn't tell me because you felt bad for me. I didn't know you were even capable of feelings, Warren."

"Joel, I'm so sorry," Sebastian said, reaching over to touch Joel, who knocked his hand away.

"Don't touch me. Just everybody get out, get out of my house. Please don't tell anyone what happened here tonight, okay?"

"I think we should go," Jeff muttered and the others nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_: Warning, multiple flashbacks.

* * *

><p>Sam, Rory, Nick, and Jeff traveled back to Sam's house silently, all wondering the same thing: What the hell just happened?<p>

"Did you guys about Joel and Sebastian?" Sam asked Nick and Jeff.

"We knew that Sebastian changed his name, but we didn't know what it originally was," Nick replied. "Do you think Joel might do something rash because of this?"

Jeff put his arm around Nick and kissed him. "I hope not. He may be kind of a pain, but I like that kid."

"Maybe we should check on him in the morning," Rory said, not wanting to return to Joel's house.

"Let's get home, guys. Nick and Jeff, you're allowed to stay if you want to," Sam offered. The two looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had wandered aimlessly around Joel's neighborhood, thinking of what to say to Joel next time he saw him. Sebastian did feel awful about all that had happened. He had tried to put Warren and all the past behind him, but with the sudden reappearance of Joel, the memories haunted him endlessly. Sebastian reflected on his past with Joel.<p>

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Dalton Academy, September 2010**

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe, and I'm new here," Sebastian said to a tall, black-haired boy in a blazer. The boy turned and Sebastian recognized him immediately as the boy he had outed at the Knightley High prom earlier that year.

"Hey, I'm Joel, Joel Richardson," the boy said with a smile. Sebastian noted the smile as the same from when he invited him to prom. "So what's your first class?"

"Oh, um, Physics I with Mrs. Todd." Sebastian looked at his schedule. He rubbed his neck, hoping Joel wouldn't remember him.

"I'm going there too, come on," Joel offered, motioning to the second story.

**Dalton Academy, February 2011**

"Joel, I'm so sorry," Sebastian said as Joel stalked out of History.

"Please tell me what you're so sorry for, Sebastian. That you're a whore? I know you've been going to Scandals and seeing other guys. If you don't want to be with me, just please tell me," Joel snapped, continuing to walk away. Sebastian grabbed Joel's arm and spun him around.

"Joel, please listen to me. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. You're the only person who really understands me. Don't leave, please," Sebastian pleaded.

"Everything's always sorry with you, Sebastian. You can't even admit you're wrong. You know what aspect of this really hurt the most? The fact that I heard about it from Nick and Jeff; they told me they saw you with some guy who's like in his '30s. Just go away, get out of my way," Joel said, yanking his arm away from Sebastian.

**Dalton Academy, November 2011**

"So you're _the_ Blaine Anderson," Sebastian said smoothly. Joel was hiding in the next room. "No one can shut up about you. You're famous here. I don't know how I missed you before. You sing like a dream and you're sex on a stick."

"That's really flattering, but I have a boyfriend. Oh, he's texting me," Blaine said. "Aw, heart emoticon."

"Your boyfriend doesn't have to know about us," Sebastian whispered. Joel fought the urge to leave the room and punch Sebastian.

"No, I'm sorry. I just came to invite the Warblers to McKinley. I'm starring in a production of _West Side Story_. I should go now." Blaine looked sheepish and a little freaked out when he left. The second the front door closed, Sebastian sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Hey, Sebastian," Joel said brightly, walking into the room. Sebastian looked startled as he stood up, brushing his hair back.

"Hey, Joel, where've you been? Blaine was just here, he invited us to _West Side Story_ at McKinley," Sebastian explained.

"Yeah, I know he was here and I know what you were doing while he was here. You've been looking at him out of lust. Sex on a stick, did you say? I concur, but there's one problem here, Sebastian. Can you guess what it is?" Joel kept the pleasantness in his tone.

"Uh…," Sebastian was about to say something, but Joel cut him off.

"Aw, you were too slow. The problem here is that you're supposed to be with me, remember?" Joel's voice turned stony at that last part.

"Joel, I meant nothing by it." Sebastian raised his hands in defense.

"You meant nothing by it? Are you seriously going to use that excuse on me? After all that I've seen concerning you and other boys?" Joel scoffed. Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, but Joel put a finger to his lips. "Save it, Sebastian. I don't need your lame excuses, okay? I'm out of here." Joel left the room without a second glance at Sebastian. That was the last Sebastian saw of Joel.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>Joel lay on the couch, even after everyone had left; he had a flashback to when he found out the truth about Sebastian.<p>

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Richardson residence, January 2012**

"Sebastian, pick up the phone, I swear to Gaga," Joel muttered as the dial tone went on and on. "Son of a bitch, you and your voicemail," he sighed. "Hey, it's me again. Where the hell are you? You were supposed to meet me at my house half an hour ago. Call me when you get this."

"Hello, is anyone there?" a voice called from outside. Joel ran to the door and opened it; a man in a brown SPU uniform handed Joel a white envelope. "Mr. Richardson, this is yours, correct?" Joel had sent a private detective to track on Sebastian's past.

"Ooh, thank you. I'll sign for that." Joel brightened up and signed the electronic pad. Closing the door, he peeled open the envelope and started reading. The moment he hit the third line, he froze: "Sebastian Smythe's biological name is Warren Rhodes." Joel read this line over and over until he fainted. When he awoke, he reread the line and prom night flashed before his eyes again.

"I am going to kill him," Joel whispered.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Remembering the day he discovered the truth, he had never meant for anything to spiral out of control. Now Sam, Rory, Nick, and Jeff knew about his past with Warren; that story was something he never wanted to be known. Joel walked to his room and pulled out from under his bed the rope he had kept in case he wanted to kill himself. _Suicide rope in safekeeping, just in case_, he thought. Joel sat on his bed, contemplating whether he would finally go through with it.

"Should I do it? I'd never have to worry about anything else if I do," Joel wondered out loud. "I have no friends, no boyfriend, especially now that I know the boy I loved was the jerk who drove me out of Knightley. I don't think anyone would miss me. Then again, those kids at McKinley are pretty nice. They accepted me into their Glee club even though I can't sing that well. Fuck."

Joel tied the rope around a pipe in his bedroom; the pipe was a decoration, something the builder of the house left behind. He sighed and readied the noose. Tears came to his eyes as he wrote out his suicide note:

"To whom it may concern,

I, Joel William Richardson, have decided to let myself go on to another life. Mom and Dad, you're going to wonder why I've chosen this path. I learned recently the reason I left Knightley has imposed himself into my life once again. I leave all my possessions to whoever can get to them first. Goodbye.

Joel W. Richardson."

Joel folded the note and held onto it as he climbed onto a chair and stuck his head into the noose. "It's over," he whispered before stepping off the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian had walked back to Joel's house and knocked.

"Joel, are you there? Can I please talk to you?" he called. From inside, he heard something fall over. He opened the door to get a better look; he heard a choking noise. "Joel, what's going on?" He ran to Joel's room where he saw Joel hanging from a pipe. Sebastian pulled Joel out of the noose and placed him on the bed, where Joel started to cough.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Joel yelled once he regained his breath.

"What the fuck are you doing? Trying to commit suicide?" Sebastian demanded.

"You know you're the reason why I'd want to do this, Warren. Don't sound so goddamn innocent," Joel snapped.

"Joel, I fucked up at Knightley and I fucked up at Dalton, but I never want to see you get hurt," Sebastian said; Joel could see tears coming to his eyes. "You mean everything to me, Joel."

"Then why would you cheat on me? And why would you so many times?" Joel asked. "I've been nothing but faithful to you, Warren. I helped you up when you were down. I bailed you out on a regular basis. What was running through your mind when you outed me?"

"I wasn't thinking. No one knew I was gay either, yet you were so comfortable with it. All those times we hung out, you were so open with your feelings. I didn't know why I outed you like that, but I did and I'm so fucking sorry. I've felt bad every day ever since then. I love you, Joel." Sebastian put an arm around Joel; Joel let him.

"Well, we can only take this one step at a time, can't we?" Joel said quietly. Sebastian looked at him with a glimmer of hope.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Warren, but we're not together yet. I want you to go to therapy, some serious therapy and get your feelings out, please do that for me. Then get an STD test because I don't trust you. After that, we'll talk about a relationship. Until then, get out of my house."

* * *

><p>Sam and Rory slept in the bed together as Nick and Jeff shared Rory's sleeping bag.<p>

"Jeff, stop pushing me away," Nick mumbled as they tried to sleep.

"Nick, you're the one who's pushing," Jeff replied.

"Will you two shut up and sleep? I thought you were boyfriends, what's the matter with sharing the bag? I'm sure you've slept together before, right?" Sam said from under the covers. Silence followed this pronouncement and Sam reappeared from under the covers. "Wait, you guys haven't…?"

"No, not yet," Nick said, his head popping out of the sleeping bag.

"Why not?" Rory asked, leaning on Sam as he looked at Nick.

"Apparently, _he's_ not ready," Nick explained, nodding to Jeff, who seemed to be pretending to be asleep. "Jeffy, get up." Nick poked Jeff in the side, making the other boy roll over.

"Leave me alone, Nick. If you're going to start going on about us sleeping together, I don't want to hear it," Jeff moaned.

"Well, it's like eight a.m. anyway, so might as well get up if these two will," Sam muttered, pulling on a shirt as he sat up.

"Sam, as your friend, I'm gonna ask you nicely," Nick interrupted. "Put on some pants, please. God, what did you two do last night?"

"We did what you and Jeff don't," Sam said, grabbing a pair of jeans on his way out.

"Nicky, why do you have to be such a bitch?" Jeff asked, sitting up.

"Oh quiet, you," Nick mumbled, pushing Jeff back down and kissing him.

"I love you, Nick," Jeff whispered.

"I love you too, Jeff." Nick lay down next to Jeff.

"I want you to be my first, but I'm a little worried," Jeff confessed.

"There's nothing to be worried about, baby. I would never pressure you into anything you don't want to do," Nick said, placing a comforting hand on Jeff's chest.

"Thank you, Nick."

"No problem, buddy."

"You guys get out here or no pancakes for either of you!" Sam called from the other room.

"Be out in a second!" Nick called back.

"Don't get all comfortable in that sleeping bag!" Rory yelled. "I have to sleep in that thing!"

"Oops, sorry, Rory, I jizzed in it," Nick taunted. Jeff tittered and hit Nick lightly on the shoulder.

"I swear to God, Nick, if you're not joking, I'll kick your ass," Rory snapped.

"Be my guest, Rory," Nick called, stifling a snicker. He heard Rory sniff loudly and mutter something to Sam, who chuckled. The doorbell rang and Nick heard Rory say something else on his way to the door.

"Kurt, Blaine, what are you guys doing here so early?" Rory asked.

"We heard some really crazy things went on last night. We just came to make sure you guys are okay," Kurt explained.

"Well, on the plus side, Sam and Rory are back together," Jeff said, walking out to the door.

"Oh, nice," Blaine said with a nod. "What happened to Sebastian?"

"Joel got to him," Jeff said.

"Joel Richardson, the kid who was following us around all the time?" Blaine looked surprised. Jeff nodded. "Does he have some past with Sebastian?"

"Yeah, something about being outed at his high school prom by Sebastian who was then under a different name, and then Joel transferred to Dalton and met Sebastian, not realizing it was the same person. They had their ups and downs and when Joel found out Sebastian was lusting after Rory, the whole thing blew up," Nick explained; he had followed Jeff. "Joel's fucking nuts; he pulled a gun on Sebastian when he discovered the truth. Nothing serious happened; we were probably going to go over to see how Joel's doing this morning."

"Shall we all go? I want to say hi to him. Haven't talked to him since I left Dalton," Blaine said.

"Sure. Sam, come on, we're going to check on Joel," Rory called to Sam.

"Okay, let me just turn off the oven so the house doesn't explode," Sam called back. He ran out of the kitchen and joined the group as they trekked over to Joel's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I figured to add some humor into this chapter due to all the sadness and angst over the past few. My Word processor didn't know how to spell 'jizz', it auto-corrected it to 'jazz'; LOL.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_: I ended up contradicting myself in Chapter 9. I caught it and it's further mentioned here.

* * *

><p>As the group – Sam, Rory, Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff – arrived at Joel's door, they heard loud gunshots and yelling coming out of the house. Sam was the one who knocked.<p>

"Joel, are you okay?" he called.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

"It's Sam, Rory, Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff," he yelled back.

"Door's open, come on in," he said. Sam opened the door hesitantly. He led the group up the stairs to Joel's room. Another gunshot rang out; Sam peeked in and saw '_Die Hard_' running on a huge flat-screen TV.

"Joel?" Sam asked.

"Hi." Joel was lying on his bed, TV remote in hand. "What's up, guys?"

"We just came to see if you were okay after last night," Rory said.

"I'm fine, thanks, guys. Oh my God, Blaine, is that you?" Joel sat up. "And Kurt too, oh, I missed you guys so much." Joel hugged both Kurt and Blaine. "How are you guys?"

"You act like you haven't seen us in ages. We all go to McKinley and we're all in Glee club." Blaine ruffled Joel's hair. "How are things going with Sebastian?"

"I sent him to therapy and to get an STD test before he talks to me again," Joel said, examining his nails.

"Joel, can I be blunt? What's with the marks on your neck?" Nick asked. Joel turned away, putting a hand on his neck.

"Last night, I tried to hang myself," he replied softly. "But I'm fine now. I talked to Warren and we're good for now."

"Who's Warren?" Kurt asked.

"Warren Rhodes is Sebastian's real name," Jeff explained.

"Yeah, the son of a bitch outed me at prom a few years back, and then he transferred to Dalton under a new name; we dated and I didn't uncover the truth until last week," Joel said with a small sigh. "Anyway, all is well and I'm just watching a movie."

"Hold on a minute, you tried to hang yourself?" Sam demanded.

"You didn't see the rope?" Joel asked, nodding to the rope hanging over in the corner. "Yeah, I stepped off the chair and then Warren came barging in and pulled me down. Had I been up there any longer and you'd be looking at a corpse."

"Joel, you need to talk to someone about this," Sam said, grabbing Joel by the shoulders.

"Sam, I'm fine. I've done enough therapy for a lifetime. To be frank, I'm fucking nuts and I'm damn well aware of it. I don't need some shrink to tell me that. Besides, those vultures charge you so much for a session," Joel said, ducking away. "Now if you guys want to hang out, that's fine. Otherwise, leave."

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always come to any one of us," Blaine said.

"Thank you, guys. This means a lot to me, having great friends like you. Now stay and watch a movie with me." The boys looked at each other and smiled, and then settled themselves on Joel's bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine decided to leave after the movie, but Sam and Rory stayed behind to keep Joel company.

"Thanks for staying, guys. It's really nice of you," Joel said.

"Well, you helped me get my man back, so thank you," Sam whispered. Rory was asleep in his arms.

"No problem, Sam. All of you are the first real friends I've had in a long time. Not many people want to hang out with a loser like me. I'm surprised Warren even wanted me back," Joel said, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes.

"Aw, Joel, you're not a loser," Sam chuckled, ruffling Joel's hair. "You just have some issues, like the rest of the world."

"Yeah, but do you know many guys with issues like mine?" Joel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Pulling a gun on my douchebag ex?"

"A lot of guys go to extreme measures with their exes. I mean, there are all those times I hit Sebastian for messing with me and Rory. I remember the first time I broke his nose; he got Rory drunk on their first date," Sam noted.

"Sam," Rory mumbled in his sleep. Sam smiled and kissed Rory's forehead.

"He used to be saying 'Sebastian' in his sleep. Nice to know I'm back in there," he said.

"You two are perfect together," Joel mused. "Rory's innocence and your will and love for him is a match made in heaven."

"You'll get your happy ending, Joel. Everyone will at some point in their lives." Sam put a hand on Joel's shoulder. Suddenly, something vibrated and Joel pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh yeah, this is Joel. Uh-huh. Oh, he has. Well, thank you so much for calling." He hung up. "Warren's been going to therapy. Looks like he's really trying to make us work," Joel observed, smiling.

"That's great, dude. I hope you two work out," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam." Joel leaned over and hugged Sam.

"Wha's goin' on?" Rory muttered, sitting up. Joel leaned back quickly and made it look like nothing had happened.

"Joel and Sebastian are finally working things out," Sam explained.

"That's nice," Rory said softly, snuggling up to Sam. "I'm happy for you, Joel."

"Thanks, Rory." Joel took Rory's hand as well as Sam's and squeezed both. "I'm so happy. It's been such a long time since I've felt happy. I love you guys," he sighed, settling back into his pillows. Sam and Rory smiled and lay down next to Joel.

"No matter what happens, Joel, you can always count on us for anything you need," Sam whispered. Joel grinned and kissed the cheeks of both Sam and Rory.

"You guys are amazing," he replied.

"I love you, Sam," Rory said.

"I love you too, Rory." Sam kissed Rory softly on the lips.

"Don't get too lovey-dovey in my bed, boys," Joel reprimanded, sitting up, all the while with a smile on his face.

"Joel, get in here." Sam pulled Joel back down and the three boys snuggled together. Joel sighed. _What great friends I have_, he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Twas the end of the story, but I'm now writing a spin-off fic to expand on the rebuilding of Joel and Sebastian's relationship. Look for _A Teenage Prayer_.


End file.
